At Play in the Fields of the Lords
by Uberscribbler
Summary: What if Kara Thace didn't go *poof* in the last fifteen minutes of "Daybreak"? Written for the recent poor!battle, posted here for your enjoyment. So enjoy!


_The following is written strictly for pleasure and not material profit. The author owns neither the characters nor the overall storyline, but is simply borrowing them for the length of this intellectual exercise. Consider it a bit of payback for the whole *poof* thing, if you like. Personally, I just needed to add something to the recent porn!battle on LiveJournal and this is what I came up with. Hope you enjoy it; sufficient encouragement might even spawn a sequel._

**

* * *

At Play in the Fields of the Lords.  
(A Not-*Poof* Piece)**

A year later and they're lying in another field, under the open sky, naked. They'd wandered and explored, discovering this new world and rediscovered each other's bodies. The former was exhilarating, the latter, utterly breathtaking.

Kara had never told him how she'd been certain she'd cease to exist that day, when they'd bid the Old Man farewell. Lee never let on how he'd half-expected/half-feared the same. They never spoke of fears or time or the future. They lived in the here and now, and that was enough.

That afternoon they'd agreed to rest and refresh near a wide lake. The grassland they traveled through offered sufficient game and held no visible predators. So they lay themselves in the soft grass, side-by-side, hands joined between them and eyes fixed skyward. Once Lee might have wondered if she were looking towards the sun, thinking of her husband; such thoughts and jealousies were far away now, their journey having taken them far from there.

Perhaps she sensed his disquiet, prompting her to release his hand and laying her's under his already half-erect cock. The gentlest pressure and three strokes were all it took for him harden. Three more, and the Arrow of Apollo was primed and ready for action.

Lee need no other invitation, quickly rolling himself over and taking himself "in hand", sliding into Kara with practiced ease. It didn't hurt that Kara herself had been more than ready for him. She hitched one leg over hips, drawing him deeper and holding tight.

Balancing on one arm, Lee reached down and tore the aviators from her eyes, finding them closed tight even as her face became a masque of bliss. "Look at me," he ground out through clenched teeth. Kara did as bade, tears forming at the sight above her.

"Gods," she breathed, body afire, arching upwards to meet each thrust. She even tried to reach up, touch him, her personal god…only to have him seize both hands and press them back to the soft earth.

"Mine," he hissed, glaring down in challenge.

"Yours," she spat, struggling against his grip, even as she twisted and opened herself fully to him.

Theirs was a steady rhythm, as natural and perfect as a heartbeat, building slowly and steadily. The heartbeat soon became as thunder, and that thunder erupted with a shared cry. Kara bucked and thrust and held tight, even as Lee shook and shuddered and was certain his every bone exploded.

They cried again as the last of his release was literally milked out of him, Kara's inner muscles working their magic and overloading his weak senses. Lee collapsed atop her, doing so with such exquisite care it might've looked staged to any onlooker; in truth it was merely through long practice, his muscles moving according to memory, his mind too lost and scattered to direct anything.

Recovery from these exertions took awhile. The sun was moving towards the horizon when Lee was finally able to speak. "You okay?"

"Hmm," Kara hummed, eyes closed once more, features slack and at ease.

He took a single, long breath and added "We need a bath."

"Hmm."

"And we should…" He needed another long breath, his fatigue deeper than first thought. "We should start heading back…if we want to…to make it before winter."

"Could jus'...stay...intha' cave...again," Kara slurred, smiling as she did.

Lee's free hand (his other arm serving as a pillow) drifted down to the small, almost invisible bump just above her naval. "You want our girl born in a cave?" he asked, eyes laughing.

Kara opened her eyes and rolled onto her side, bringing them nose-to-nose. "It was a _nice_ cave."

"C'mon, Kara..."

"Will you be there?" Lee raised a single eyebrow in answer. "Then I don't frakking care where she's born." Before he could react, she reached out and pulled him forward, capturing his lips and silencing all objections. Her tongue plundered his mouth and stole his breath...then suddenly pulled back, nose wrinkled.

"You need a bath, Apollo," she declared, causing Lee's own nose to wrinkle. Kara placed a quick kiss onto it and added "Last one in makes dinner!"

She leapt to her feet and tore off towards the water, Lee following and closing fast, catching her in both arms and plunging them into the cool, clear depths. Dinner (and tomorrow and beyond) could wait a bit longer.

**Fin.**


End file.
